User talk:Amanda113122
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Shisō Kekkai page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 12:21, 10 April 2012 Re:Article Improvement Unit Anyone can join any of the units, just sign up up for some work and get going.-- Bount Fights. These articles are not really required for any extended edits, especially bount arc scenes. The point is superficial cuts and the like are no better then getting a paper cut or a bruise or something. Injuries would require being far more significant than that. -- Image Policies Images are to be deleted if they are on the page of an inactive user, which you are!! Those images serve no other purpose I am doing maintenance!! That tags were placed on your images to let you know this will happen!! SunXia speaks the truth. We do allow images on user pages, but so we don't have an excessive amount of junk/unused images, we mark images exclusively on inactive users' pages to be deleted. Bleach Wiki is primarily about information and article content. We are not a social networking site, and as such, if a user is inactive after a certain amount of time, if they have images only on their pages and nowhere else, the images will be deleted. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:28, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :No you haven't, you have never been a regular user here and you just came here to complain about the removal of images on your profile!! Active users are people who have an interest in the upkeep of this site and following the policies!! No doubt if I stopped your images from being deleted every time you inevitably stopped editing, they would be marked and then you would "return"!! Like Arrancar109 said this is not a social networking site, we are primarily a content site!!